1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking structure formed integral with a pair of male and female electric connectors, wherein the male connector is capable of fitting at least partly in the female one to be locked in position.
2. Prior Art
In most prior art locking structures, either of a male connector and a female connector fitting in and engageable with each other comprises a housing whose side face is formed to have a locking lug. The other connector comprises a lockable cantilever arm corresponding to the locking lug, and an end of the cantilever arm capable of elastically swaying has a pawl engageable with and disengageable from the locking lug.
When unlocking such known structures, the operator has to pick up the cantilever arm with his or her fingers and/or with aid of a special tool so as to cause the end of the arm to temporarily swing outwards. Thus, releasing the pawl from the locking lug on demand has required a long time and much labor.